Newborn Vampire
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Johnny reminisces the choice he made and the life he had given up to be with Mavis. Was it really worth it? (Jonavis oneshot/Drabble)


It had been five years since the events of Mavis's 118th birthday and the two Zing birds had travelled for a year before finally deciding to settle down. They had been welcomed back with open arms on their return to the hotel, mainly from Dracula.  
Johnny looked in the mirror. He saw nothing. All he saw was whatever was behind him. Before marrying Mavis they made the decision to change him. Now for two years he had been like this. Supposed he would be use to not seeing a reflection, but he did expect to see one on occasion. Now he would be immortal and be able to live for his Zing. He didn't regret the decision one bit. Sure he would never be able to have some delicious garlic bread anymore or go out into the sun, but it was all worth it for Mavis.  
He placed his hand on his neck where Mavis had bit him. He remembered that night all too well. Her fangs had pierced him like hot iron knives and then his body had become paralyzed for a moment as he felt the venom rushing through his body and his teeth were starting to ache as he felt them grow, but it was even more painful when he felt it all stop so suddenly. When finally opening his eyes for the first time a new born vampire the first thing he saw was Mavis with a worried look upon her young face.  
"Johnny?" She had whispered.  
For the first time he had noticed every detail about her. He saw each individual strand of hair, each eye lash and well everything.  
"Did..did it work?" He asked. He licked his teeth and pricked his tongue on the sharpened fangs he now possessed. Automatically his tongue healed, but he knew that tongues healed faster then most body parts.  
"I think it did." She nodded and helped him up.  
The night had ended there. Because he forgot the fact the next morning he foolishly opened the curtain and burned himself. Without thinking he sped to a darker corner of the room where he began to heal from his burns. That was another proof it had worked. When night ha fallen he and Mavis had tried some new vampire powers and eventually Drac came along too sometimes to give a few pointers.

* * *

He paced through the hall in front of now his and Mavis's room. He was feeling excited and nervous and scare all at once. He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw the familiar blue eyes of Count Dracula. He gave him a warm smile.  
"I was just like you when this happened."  
All their monster friends were with them. Wayne and his family (they stopped having kids after 173), Frank and Eunice, Murray and Griffin. All except Johnny and Drac were waiting anxiously for Mavis. Wanda was inside the room with her to help her out. After she had been through this over a hundred times.  
It was silent in the hall. They felt they had been there forever now. Suddenly the silence was broken with a cry. Johnny being worried came through the door first, the others came after.  
Inside he found Wanda cleaning up and Mavis was sitting on the bed holding something small and wrapped in a blanket. The crying seemed to be coming from there and Mavis was doing her best to calm it down.  
"Shush little one." She giggled softly and rocked it gently. She looked a mess but she was still beautiful.  
Mavis looked up when she hear Johnny and smiled.  
"Oh look daddy's here." She said and Johnny saw that as a sign to come near. He looked over and for the first time saw the tiny child's face. He had black hair like his mothers and his eyes were brown like his.  
"Henry Lucas Harker meet your daddy." Mavis said and passed the baby to Johnny.  
All the stress he had felt moments ago had disappeared the moment he held his son. A smile formed on his face.  
"Hey little guy." He said. The baby had stopped crying and now began to fall asleep.  
"Oh that's so sweet." Frank cried.  
"Oh come on." Murray whined since Frank's tear fell on him.  
Mavis and Johnny looked up to find everyone peeking on through the open door.  
"Ok let's leave the new parents alone for now." Wanda said pushing them all out and shutting the door behind her. The two laughed and Johnny passed Henry back to Mavis. He stroked his soft black hair and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Need some rest Mavey Wavey?" He asked.  
"Yeah but not now." She looked at him than at the sleeping Henry.  
Johnny curled up next to them and wrapped his arms around both his wife and child. This moment made everything worth it.

* * *

**AN: I've been dying to write a Hotel T fanfic and finally this idea came. Ok the name 'Henry Lucas' was not all my own idea. It was a name me and the Johnny to my Mavis came up with after Mavis was m!a to be pregnant. I also referenced in one of the deleted scenes from the film, try and guess where. Know my usual, read, review, enjoy.**


End file.
